The Serpent's Lair
by Wild Force Ranger
Summary: Kesia gives away something she shouldn't have, talking to Daniel after The Serpent's Lair. Chronicles: Visitors


The Serpent's Lair

"Your phone's ringing." Sam noted. Daniel, occupied with trying to open his door without dropping anything, grunted in acknowledgement. "Do you want a hand?"  
"I've got it." He stepped aside to let Sam in first, following her and dumping his stuff on the nearest table. The phone stopped ringing as he reached for it. "Typical. Sam, you don't have to..."  
"Where's your coffee?" Sam steam-rolled right over him.  
"There isn't any. I ran out a few days ago." He dug a key out of a box of odds and ends and tossed it across to her. "Try across the hall. Kesia usually has coffee."  
"She's not there?" Sam asked.  
"No. She and Connor went off a few weeks ago. After the mess with Hathor." Sam started to say something else, and he shook his head quickly. "Go get the coffee, Sam."

The phone rang again as Sam finished making the coffee; Daniel ignored it, reaching for the cup instead.  
"Don't you want to answer that?" Sam asked.  
"Machine'll get it." Daniel muttered into the cup.  
"Daniel, pick up the phone." his machine said suddenly. "I know you're at home, Daniel, so pick up the phone, all right? Don't make me embarrass you, just pick it up."  
Sighing, Daniel reached for the receiver. "Hi, Kezz."  
"Kezz?" she repeated.  
"Jack's decided your name's too long."  
"Ah, of course. And Jack must be obeyed in all things, I forgot."  
Daniel frowned slightly. "I don't..."  
"Ah, never mind me." she interrupted him. "I'm in that kind of mood. How are you?"  
"Fine." Daniel said, and then quickly went on, "What was the big emergency?"  
"Oh that." Kesia said thoughtfully. "Taylor's pregnant."  
"Taylor." Daniel repeated. "Oh, god...she's in the Air Force, isn't she?"  
"Yeah, but that's not the worst part." Kesia said. "She's about fifteen weeks gone, and Eric's been away more or less constantly for almost five months."  
"How's that work, then?"  
Kesia sighed faintly. "No one's really sure, and Taylor's not talking. We have rumours, though. Let's see, I've heard drunken one night stand, non-drunken one-night stand, date rape drug, that Eric came home without telling anyone...I don't believe that one, though, because he's so upset here."  
"Why isn't she talking?" Daniel asked, confused.  
"Oh, take your pick. Shock, upset, mad-as in angry-embarrassed...any or all of the above."  
There was a sudden clatter on the other end of the line, and Kesia sighed and yelled loudly, "Cole, get back in bed! Sara, stop calling Cole! Sorry, Daniel. I'm babysitting."  
"Where is everyone?"  
"Stephen's here with me, but the others went to the Animarium to talk. Taylor and Eric won't talk to each other, so the others tricked them up there and stranded them."  
"Oh...good." Daniel said uncertainly.  
"Anyway, enough about me. How're you? How's...work?"  
"Busy." Daniel answered automatically.  
"D'you see the meteors last night? Cole thought the sky was falling. I heard where they were actually parts of a spaceship, isn't that weird?"  
"Ye...ah." Daniel gestured frantically to Sam, pointing at his second receiver.  
"You needn't bother. She won't hear anything incriminating."  
"What? Where _are_ you?"  
"California, Daniel. You know that. Hello." she added, just in time for Sam to hear when she picked up the second receiver.  
"Oh...sorry, Daniel. Didn't realise you were on the line." Sam said, immediately hanging up and coming to stand just beside Daniel to listen in.  
"Yeah, right." Kesia said, yawning. "Sorry. Did you see them?"  
"The shooting stars?" Daniel repeated carefully. "No. I heard about them afterwards, but I was on the base when they fell."  
"No open areas?"  
"Not ones I cross much. I work indoors."  
"Right." Kesia laughed faintly. "Listen, Daniel, I need to go put Cole back in bed, and you've got a friend there...hanging over your shoulder, probably...so I'm going."  
"Don't." Daniel said quickly, waving Sam away again.  
"I have to go, Daniel. When are you due back to work?"  
"Not for a couple of days."  
"I'll...Cole, get back into bed right now!...ring back, then. 'Bye, Daniel."  
"Kesia?" he said quickly.  
"Yes, Daniel?"  
He hesitated, aware of Sam staring at him, before shaking his head. "Nothing. I borrowed some coffee."  
"Keep it. I never drink the stuff. I have to _go_, Daniel."  
"OK." Daniel said uncertainly.  
"See you." Kesia said quickly, hanging up.  
"See you." Daniel murmured, hanging up on his end.  
"Daniel? What just happened?" Sam asked.  
Daniel turned away, running a hand through his hair. "That's, uh...that's Kesia."  
"And?" Sam said.  
"She saw the fireworks last night. She's heard they were a spaceship that got blown up."  
Sam frowned. "But she doesn't know anything, does she?"  
"No." Daniel agreed. "But she...she has this way of making you think she does."  
"Daniel, that's...I know the rumours, but to say it to one of the five people who know they're true?" Sam shook her head. "The odds...and she knew you were here."  
"No, she was guessing that. If I hadn't picked up she'd have kept going with, 'oops, guess you're not. Oh well' and hung up. No, she's fishing."  
"Fishing for what?" Sam asked, but he shook his head and turned away.  
"I don't know! Even when she's here I can't...she doesn't always say what you hear, or it doesn't mean what you think..." He shook his head again quickly. "Never mind. Where's the coffee?"  
"Daniel..."  
"Never mind, Sam. She doesn't know anything, all right?"  
Sam nodded uncertainly. "All right, Daniel."  
Daniel grimaced, turning away. "Sorry, Sam."  
"OK." Sam said carefully, not sure what was going on.  
"She's..." Daniel laughed softly. "Merrick and Connor are so protective of her, and I never really got why."  
"Do you now?"  
Daniel frowned thoughtfully. "No. Not really."  
"But you don't think..." Sam trailed off.  
"What, that she's dangerous? Hardly. Connor, now, he might be...but she's not. I'm sure of that."  
"Do you trust her?" Sam asked quietly.  
Daniel stared at her for a long minute before turning away.


End file.
